Certain cosmetic or care products are designed to be used in combination. Thus, two-product and even multi-product containers have been proposed, i.e. containers comprising compartments containing the various products designed to be applied successively so as to interact, a product applied subsequently supplementing or improving the action of a product applied first.
In this regard, two-component mascaras are known which comprise an extending or thickening base over which is applied the mascara itself, to obtain a desired colour. It is also known to combine a moisturizing lipstick with a gloss to improve the staying power of the lipstick. Likewise, the combination of a nail varnish with a varnish curing base has been proposed with a view to strengthening the nail varnish.
In the prior art, various kinds of multi-compartment containers may be used to store and dispense products which have a complementary action.
Reference may be made in this regard to document WO 03/020440 which describes a device comprising a first container for a first product, a capping means for the first container which has an applicator for applying the first product and which comprises a second container for a second product, and a lid having a second applicator for applying the second product. The capping means is fixed, by screwing, to the first container while the lid is screwed onto a screw thread made at an open end of the capping means.
Such a packaging device is essentially designed to contain and apply liquid products. It is generally unsuitable for the application of products in solid or powder form.
Reference may also be made to patent application EP-A-1 382 541 which describes another type of two-compartment product packaging device comprising a first container for a first product, for example a liquid product, and a capping means for the first container which also comprises a second container for a second product, different to the first product, for example in the form of a powder. The capping means is screwed onto the first container, while a removable cover is assembled, also by screwing, to the second container to close it.
Although this kind of packaging device can be used to dispense products in various forms, for example in the form of a fluid product and a powder, it has a number of drawbacks. First, the first container has an applicator which also is used, in one embodiment, as an applicator for applying the product contained in the second container. There is no provision to give the device an applicator specifically for the second product. In any event, in order to apply the second product, it is necessary to remove the capping means to gain access to the applicator with which the first container is provided.
In addition to the abovementioned drawbacks, the devices mentioned above are relatively awkward to use as all the components of the device are assembled by screwing, such that the procedure required to assemble or, conversely, separate the various parts is relatively tricky. For example, to separate the first container from the capping means, the capping means must be twisted relative to the first container. To access the second container, the cover must be twisted relative to the capping means. In each case, it is necessary to manipulate the first container or the cover, on the one hand, and the second container, on the other hand. If the device is not securely gripped, one container may be opened instead of the other.
Lastly, reference may be made to patent FR 2 820 293 which describes an applicator for make-up products comprising a container with a solid block, for example a block of eyeshadow, and a capping means with an applicator. This capping means is used to take up and apply the product.
Although this document proposes an applicator for taking up and applying a solid product, the kit described in this document is not designed to contain different products.